Country of Hatred
by SanosukeLover
Summary: A country ful of homophobes murder homosexuals...Ryo is trying to get his boyfriend and friends out safely...But while saving them he gets into trouble...


Country of Hatred

By SanosukeLover

Disclaimers: I don't own the Samurai's but I do own this fic...

Warning: YAOI, Angst, Homophobic people in it...AU

Year 1263

Sanada Ryo looked from the crowd as two men were hanged. He turned to a man standing next to him.

"Why was he hanged?" he asked the man.

"Why? He was caught in bed with another man. Disgusting creatures." he answered as he walked away.

'Another? How many will they kill?' he thought. 

Ryo walked away slowly. This country had been murdering homosexuals for as long as he can remember. He didn't approve of it.

Mainly because he himself was gay. Of course he would never admit that. Or else he would be the one who would be hanged. But he really needed to get out of this place. It wasn't the safest place to be for people like him. He walked home and sighed. 'I need to get out of here and--'

Ryo's thoughts were cut off by someone calling him.

"Ryo!" He turned around to come face to face with Seiji. His lover. His life. 'I need to get us to a safe place as soon as possible. I would die if something happened to my Seiji.'

"Hey...What's wrong?" Ryo notices the tears in Seiji's eyes.

"Ohhh god...Ryo...Its Shin and Shuu..." he was scared.

"What about them?" Now Ryo was getting nervous.

"They were caught! Oh god they're going to get killed. We can't let that happen...Please Ryo. We need to help them." cried Seiji.

'Shin and Shuu were? This can't be happening. Our friends. Another couple like Seiji and I.' thought Ryo.

"Seiji...You know that is dangerous...I can't risk your life in order to save them...I love you..." I told him.

"I told him that but he didn't listen to me..." I finally realized that our other friend Hashiba Touma was standing behind us.

"I know it is but can't we find a way to save them and escape from this country? We were planning to leave so this is our chance. We  
can save them and then escape together. Can't we?" Seiji asked.

"When are they going to be hanged?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at dawn. I know that we don't have much time but we can try, can't we?" Ryo looked at Seiji and couldn't help but feel weak. 'He's so strong' he thought. 'That's why I love him.'

"I think its enough time." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Your right we are planning to escape; why don't we save two friends we're while at it?"

Touma smiled.

"I will go with you, as well." he said. "You will need all the help you can get. Together we will find a way out of this nightmare."

(For those who is wondering...Touma doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend...he is single...)

"Arigato...Touma...We could use all the help we can get..." Seiji said.

That night

"Okay we all know what to do, right?" asked Ryo.

"Yes, if something unexpected happens don't worry about it and run. And we meet where we choose." Touma said.

Ryo went to get the guards off guard. He was to create a distraction so that Touma and Seiji can sneak in find the key get the prisoners out and run to where they are to meet. It was a secret meeting place they have had since childhood.

Touma and Seiji were sneaking up on a guard that had the key for the dungeon.

Touma jumped with a stick and hit the guard in the back of his head and the guard collapsed.

"That was easy.." whispered Touma.

"Yeah" answered Seiji. "Let's hurry up and go."

When they got at the dungeon there was a soldier there. He looked at them. Touma was about to attack him but then behind him Shin and Shuu stepped out.

"Its okay, Touma." Shin said. "He's here to help us."

"Why?" asked Touma still glaring at him.

"Because I do not wish to have my kind of people slaughtered." he said emotionlessly.

Touma just looked at him. Then smiled...

"Thank you..." said Shin. "By the way...What is your name?"

"Anubis..." he answered. "You better get out of here before someone catches you."

They nodded...and they left heading to their meeting place to meet up with Ryo.

To be continued...

Do you like it so far...Review and tell me...

For now

Ja ne...

SanosukeLover


End file.
